Parents' Day at Hogwarts
by mattTheWriter072
Summary: A deal has been made with the professors of Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic to organize a day where the parents of Hogwarts students are invited to Hogwarts for a day. Of course, Ron's and Hermione's parents will be there, but there is a problem for Harry: since his parents are dead, that means that he and his friends will have to put up with the presence of his aunt and uncle.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else to do with Harry Potter. This story is only for entertainment purposes and no monetary gain shall be sought. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

"Wake up, Harry!" An urgent but friendly voice rang in Harry Potter's right ear. Turning his head, he reached for his glasses to restore some clarity to the blurry dorm room around him. Once they were on, he could make out the face of his best friend, Ron Weasley.

"Morning, Ron," Harry moaned in response, taking in the sight of the circular dorm room around him, with several four-poster beds facing inwards from the walls. "Sleep well?"

" _I_ did," Ron replied, "but you were tossing and turning in bed all night. Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yes, in fact I did," Harry muttered at first, "but I don't really remember any details. Voldemort was in it-"

"Do not say his name!" Another student exclaimed.

"Anyway, that's all I remember, Ron," Harry shrugged. "Let's get ready for breakfast."

After getting washed up and dressed, Harry and Ron exited the dorm and went down a spiral staircase to enter the Gryffindor common room.

"Hi, Harry! Hi, Ron!" Hermione smiled as she came down from the girls' dorm.

"Hi, Hermione," they both said at the same time.

"Look," she said while pointing at the notice board. "Apparently there must be a special event going on today, because classes are cancelled." She sighed with a rather disappointed expression on her face.

"Gosh, Hermione," Ron groaned, "I know you're already preparing for next year's O.W.L. exams, but do you really _have_ to keep your brain that far into the future? We're only at the beginning of our fourth year!"

"I need to keep up my grades and my reputation!" Hermione nearly shouted. "I spent the last three years impressing the teachers and I want to keep it up! For me, there's no such thing as spending too much time at the library studying."

Harry and Ron exchanged looks. "Why not just have a breather for one day? You can exercise your brain again tomorrow," Harry told her.

"Fine," Hermione groaned. Clearly for her the day was not getting off to a good start.

They climbed through the portrait hole and exited the common room, not saying a word until they arrived at the Great Hall for breakfast. The four long rows of tables were packed with students from each House.

"Wow, I guess we're here a little late," Ron noticed. "Everyone's breakfast is almost over!"

As soon as the trio sat down at the table, their food magically appeared in front of them. Breakfast today was a full breakfast consisting of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, toast, and black pudding. They quickly wolfed down their meal before everyone's plates disappeared.

A loud ringing noise came from the staff table at the back of the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall tapped on her goblet to get everyone's attention. On cue, Dumbledore stood up in front of his podium, his blue eyes glinting behind his half-moon glasses.

"Good morning, everyone," he beamed. "I hope you all had a good night's sleep. I have a special announcement to make. In case you didn't see the message on the notice boards in your common room, for today, all classes have been cancelled."

Most of the students cheered. Others groaned, like Hermione, and a few had expressions of surprise, curious as to what the exact reason behind all of this was.

"Today, we will be hosting a rather special event," he continued. "The Ministry of Magic has agreed with the professors to organize an occasion where your parents will visit Hogwarts for the day. You won't be having any classes, but you can show them around and mingle with other students, their parents, and your professors. Keep in mind, though, that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to everyone."

"Boy, Molly's going to be angry with us," Fred moaned. "Maybe I shouldn't have offered Crabbe that Ton-Tongue Toffee. Snape probably still doesn't know that it's me who did it, but I'm sure he's suspicious."

"Well, she didn't send you a Howler yet," George reassured him.

"No, but I'm certain she's going to confront you when she arrives," Hermione interjected.

"For your knowledge," Dumbledore spoke, "the magical enchantment that disguises the school from Muggles has been lifted. Over the last week, Professor Snape has been sending letters by owl to your parents with an invitation for them to come to Hogwarts. Those who have not opened their letters, of which there are two families left, will receive a personal invitation from Snape. Everyone will then travel here via the Hogwarts Express, and we expect them to arrive by eleven o'clock. Until then, you may go back to your common rooms or to the library, or you can stay in the Great Hall, where your parents will arrive. Everyone should be back here by ten to eleven. See you then, and sorry for the late notice." Dumbledore stepped down from the podium and everyone began going their separate ways; some staying, others leaving. Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to wander the corridors for a while.

"You'll finally get to see my parents," Hermione smiled. "They'll be very excited to meet you. They're actually quite interested in the wizarding world, despite them being Muggles. How about you, Harry?"

A horrible wave of dread washed over Harry, and his friends' faces seemed to share the same expression, as they remembered just who they met at the end of the first year...


	2. Chapter 2

It was a normal day for a perfectly normal family at 4 Privet Drive, that is, when Harry isn't around, which is thankfully for most of the year minus the summer holidays.

Vernon Dursley had set the table for breakfast before calling his son Dudley down to the dining room. "Here you go, my boy," he smiled as he presented Dudley with a large platter of golden pancakes. "A large stomach requires a large appetite, and we all know how much you love to eat."

"You bet I do, Dad," Dudley gloated.

Just then, Petunia came down the stairs and walked in. "Hello, my Diddykins," she said in a sweet voice before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You've got to get eating, my boy, because school starts in forty-five minutes!"

"Don't mind if I do," Dudley grinned and started chowing down on his pancakes.

"In a way," Vernon chimed, "I actually like it when that freak goes to that...that... _school_. That way I can spend all of my time with normal people."

Suddenly, the Dursleys' fireplace roared as a jet of green flames shot upwards to the ceiling. Aunt Petunia and Dudley gasped as a tall man with long, greasy black hair and a hooked nose stepped out of the fire and into the living room. Vernon simply jumped up and whipped out a small handgun from his pocket.

"Who do you think you are, trespassing on my property?" Vernon screeched. "Are you one of those freaks from Harry's school?"

"I am one of Harry's professors, yes," the man spoke in a low, cold voice. "My name is Severus Snape, and I have a special announcement to make. Harry's school is hosting a special day where the parents of the students are to visit the place. Since Harry's parents are dead, you two will be going there. The school train leaves in an hour and a half. Have I made myself clear?"

Vernon gaped at the man at first, and then his face turned an even darker shade of purple. "We are not going to that bloody school! NEVER!"

"Now," Snape whispered coldly, "I must make it clear that I am a Death Eater." Aunt Petunia paled, and Severus smiled. "Yes, I see that you recognize that name. Death Eaters are who killed your sister, Lily. That should make things quite clear of what I can do if you don't listen to me."

Vernon gibbered loudly. "What can a freak like you do? Show me!" He proceeded to cock his handgun.

Snape drew his wand. "Imperio."

Immediately, Uncle Vernon abided by Snape's orders and dropped the gun. He proceeded to take Aunt Petunia by the hand and walk towards the car, leaving Dudley alone in the kitchen. With Vernon and Petunia gone, Snape walked into the fireplace, holding a fistful of Floo Powder.

"Hogwarts," he muttered before throwing the powder down into the pit. Instantly, a wall of green flames consumed him and he was gone without a trace.


	3. Chapter 3

After wandering the corridors for a while, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were back in the Gryffindor common room, lounging on the couch in front of the massive fireplace.

"I am just appalled that you are so famous yet you live in such terrible conditions back home," Ron said in a rather disgusted tone as he recalled when he, along with Fred and George, rescued Harry from his room during the summer before the second year. "I can't believe your uncle locked you in your own room like that, putting bars in front of the window. I bet that would have been almost as bad as being sentenced to prison at Azkaban!"

"I know!" Harry exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air. "And to think that they're coming here. Well, I'm pretty sure that they'll be kicked out not long after they arrive anyway." He sighed gloomily and then turned to look at Ron. "At least your parents are much more pleasant to be around with than my aunt and uncle."

"You'll really like my parents, too," Hermione told both Harry and Ron. "They are both dentists by profession, and while they are Muggles, they do accept the existence of our world. The only thing that they do not recommend is the use of magic when manual labor could be used instead, such as cleaning my teeth using a charm instead of being subjected to all their shiny tools."

"I thought I remembered meeting them at Gringotts before the start of the second year," Harry recalled, "but I'm not entirely sure. I think it was after I found my way out of that dodgy place called Knockturn Alley."

"And then," Ron sneered, pointing an accusing finger at Hermione, "you just so happened to fall in love with this _fraud_ named Gilderoy Lockhart. Seriously, I knew you were doodling hearts on your exam papers!"

"Shut up, Weasley!" Hermione screamed. "That event is over."

Ron stared at Hermione with his mouth open in shock. It was rare that anyone addressed him by his last name, except for Malfoy and Snape. He did not want to start comparing Hermione to two of his enemies.

"Just telling the truth," Ron said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, let's stop arguing," said Harry, "and-"

Harry was not able to finish his sentence, as a certain third-year girl had just clambered through the portrait hole.

"Ginny," Harry whispered. In response, Ginny blushed and ran towards the girls' dorm. "She seems to be shy again, all of a sudden."

"Hormones, I guess?" Hermione wondered. In response, Ron playfully slapped her on the back and laughed.

"Well," said Ron after he regained his composure, "that's my sister for you."

"If you say so, Ron," Harry replied while shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay, enough talking for now," Hermione barked as she grabbed _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4_ from her bag, and began to read. "We have classes tomorrow. No more talking." And with that, Hermione lost herself in her textbook while Harry and Ron resumed yesterday's game of wizard's chess.


	4. Chapter 4

The Dursleys finally arrived at King's Cross after a very long and nerve-wracking drive through the busy streets of London, along with one extra passenger.

"Dudley," Petunia said as she turned to face the rear seat of the car, "you are late for school, and it's too late to notify your homeroom teacher, but tell him tomorrow that I just didn't want to leave you alone in the house."

"You did at least put up a good fight with your husband so that you could run back in and take me along," Dudley smiled just as they entered the station, where thousands of people were bustling about as they waited for their trains. "Thank you, Mom."

"You're so welcome, my sweet Diddykins," Petunia warmly replied and kissed Dudley's head. "Now let's make our way to the platform."

"Well, here we are," sighed Vernon a few minutes later as they approached the pillar between platforms nine and ten. He then turned to Dudley. "This brings back memories of when we had to get that stupid pig's tail surgically removed from your buttocks by the doctor."

"Hello," a wizard employee dressed in Muggle clothes greeted them. "It seems that you are intending to travel to Hogwarts?"

"Uhh, er, y-yes," Vernon shakily replied.

"All you have to do is to walk through the pillar," the wizard smiled and began to walk away. "Have a great day."

"Walk _through_ the pillar?" Vernon spluttered in the wizard's direction.

"It looks pretty solid to me," Petunia said.

"How about this," Vernon suggested, looking at Dudley. "You and your mom go together, and then...I suppose I'll go."

"Sure?" Petunia asked worriedly. She grasped Dudley's hand and faced the pillar. "Here goes nothing."

They began to walk towards the pillar, and they were jostled by people who were on their way to platforms nine and ten. They broke into a run as it came nearer and nearer, and they braced themselves for the crash...

They were still running. They opened their eyes.

A huge cloud of white steam drifted over the platform, where a majestic, scarlet steam engine stood. They looked behind them, and they saw an iron gate with the words "Platform Nine and Three Quarters" on it.

Petunia and Dudley were completely awestruck, turning their heads to look at every inch of the platform and the Hogwarts Express. The platform wasn't terribly crowded since most of the students' parents were either just arriving at King's Cross or already aboard the train.

Suddenly, they were thrown to the ground as a huge man tripped and landed on top of them. _Thank goodness that ruddy giant didn't have to push one of those stupid trunks that the freaks had in their possession,_ Petunia thought, _otherwise the situation would have been a lot worse._ It was only then that she identified the man as her husband.

"Don't just stand there!" Vernon growled at Petunia and Dudley, who were groaning in pain as he picked himself up. Looking at the overhead clock, he noticed there were seven minutes remaining until departure.

"Ah, well, we made it in time, at least," Vernon sighed, wiping the sweat from his eyebrows.

"Come on, Dad!" Dudley yelled in excitement as he grabbed Vernon's and Petunia's hands and took off for the nearest door. Despite him not showing it, Dudley secretly admired Harry's tales about Hogwarts, and he grew more excited now that he was actually visiting his cousin's school.

Once the Dursleys found an empty compartment, they sat down, made themselves comfortable, and closed the sliding door. After about ten more couples boarded the train, a loud whistle sounded as the Hogwarts Express began to move, huffing and puffing as it slowly gained speed. Leaving the now-empty platform behind, the train rounded a corner before the station vanished out of sight.

"It's only for a day," Vernon mumbled to himself while looking out the window. They hadn't left London yet, as dense neighborhoods were still flashing by. "We'll just be there for a day and then we'll be able to go back home."

A few seconds later, a clattering noise was heard from the corridor. A plump woman slid open the door as she pushed a trolley that was piled high with sweets.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" She offered.

"Ohhh, yes, yes, yes," Dudley grinned, rubbing his hands together. This train ride was probably one of the best experiences he had so far in his life, and he was sure their destination would be just as good as this, if not better.

 **Author's note: Thank you so much for the favorites and reviews. As of this moment my story is on hiatus, but only temporarily as I'm trying to think about what might happen in the following chapters. Suggestions and ideas are welcomed and appreciated. :)**


End file.
